


Certain Event

by Sapphire_Zero



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Zero/pseuds/Sapphire_Zero





	1. Chapter 1

已经晚上11点了，半开的窗帘外可以看见远处桥上的车灯，屋内一盏台灯发出昏暗温暖的灯光。Everett在床上翻了个身，他感到大腿内侧和背部肌肉有些酸痛，穴口附近火辣辣的感觉已经消退，只残留着黏糊糊的触感，明早起来不知会不会恢复，也许下一次他应该坚决拒绝Stephen某些过分的要求。

Stephen在浴室洗澡，隐约传来水声，每次结束后他们都会洗澡，带着满身汗水和精液的味道入睡不太符合Everett一贯的生活习惯。但自从上周在浴室里开展了一场过于激烈的加时赛后，他便对和Stephen一起洗澡产生了不小的抗拒——第二天起床时感觉就像从楼梯上滚下去一样浑身酸痛，而且整天都必须保持着让左右臀部轮流承担重心的别扭姿势。

除此之外他还会觉得像个孩子一般被人照顾是有失尊严的，在最初对Stephen那莫名的依赖感逐渐褪去后，过去一贯主导他生活的自理精神便占据上风，现在他除非特别疲劳或者因为动作激烈而直不起腰，都会选择自己去洗澡和清理。

他爬到床边伸手拿杯子喝水，却意外地摸到了Stephen的手表，放在他那叠杂志上，积家大师系列，几年前的老款，Stephen总是戴着这一块。尽管他有数目可观的收藏，但在Everett与他同居的三个月内他从来没有戴过那些手表。

表的边缘因为缺乏保养而有些坑坑洼洼，石英表面也布满划痕，Stephen一定在打斗时也戴着。它曾经是一块相当精致的表，现在早已失去应有的光彩。Everett摩挲着，他感觉表盘背面似乎有些异常的粗糙，翻过来，是一行精美的斜体小字：

＂Time will tell  
you how much  
I love you＂

\--Christine

“Christine”显然是一个女性的名字，而那句话的意义简直不能再直白了。换句话来说，这是一段情感的遗产，也可以称为纪念品，如果一段情感值得回味，那么多半会有这样的一些物件留下。

他无声地读着这行字，突然感觉喉咙里仿佛梗住了一个胡桃。他有些颤抖地攥紧了这块表，一瞬间他想自己会不会生生把它给捏碎。

反复地深呼吸了几次之后，他的理智告诫自己要装作没看见，因为这并不意味着什么，即使上面刻着这样深情的一段话。他职业生涯训练出来的决断力逼迫大脑停止不必要的担忧，将那块表按原样摆了回去，不动声色地拿起了水杯，清凉的液体让他慢慢冷静了下来，也许一切都只是过度反应。

重新倒回床上，将脸埋入了枕头，他试着忘掉这一段记忆，假装刚才自己睡着了。几分钟后，他听见浴帘拉开的声音，Stephen从浴室走了出来，他只在腰部围了一条毛巾，走到Everett身边，带着沐浴露和水蒸气混合的馨芬，有些粗糙的大手捏了捏Everett的后颈。

“Kenny，该去洗澡了。”

他掀起被子的一角，拍了拍Everett的屁股，等他自己爬起来，然后走到衣柜前开始穿内裤和睡衣。出乎他的意料，一向在做爱之后瘫软得连脖子都抬不起来的Everett一声不吭地下了床，光着双脚快步走进了浴室。Stephen看着他的背影觉得有些失落，他十分钟爱将Everett抱进浴缸这一行为，他喜欢他软绵绵的嘟哝，和用额头的发丝蹭着自己颈窝的触感。

Everett独自站在浴缸里，莲蓬头的冷水从头顶浇下来，带走了体温的同时，在他的脑中造出一片逐渐扩大的空白，他需要停止思考，即使采用非常手段。直到他感觉再也无法忍受寒冷时，才慢慢升高水温，让身体暖和起来。他不能浑身冰凉地钻进被窝，Stephen一定会感到疑惑，一定要让一切看起来就像什么都没发生过。

他擦干了身体和头发，将浴巾扔进洗衣篮，全身赤裸着走出浴室，像往常那样套上Stephen的大号T恤，Stephen正靠在床头翻着最新的医学期刊，他走到床的另一边爬了上去，掀开被子，像个鼓鼓的面粉口袋一样倒进被窝。

“怎么了？”

他感到Stephen的手圈上了他的胸口，挑逗似的捏着他的乳头，突然注意到自己躺下时无意识地背对着对方，保持着一个并不是那么亲密的距离。

“没什么，睡吧。”

他翻过身来抱住了Stephen，将脑袋埋进他胸口，感觉到他的大手轻轻抚摸着自己，内心祈祷黑暗能带走一切不安。


	2. Chapter 2

纽约这座繁忙的城市一向醒得很早，7点不到，Everett便从一夜不安的睡眠中解脱出来，Stephen在他身边睡得正熟，习惯性地用他宽敞的肩膀搂着他，均匀的鼻息拂动着对方的睫毛。

Everett久久地凝视着Stephen的睡颜，即使面对令他倍感沮丧的发现，他也无法克制自己伸出手轻轻抚摸着枕边人的面庞，抚摸着那些战斗中留下的细小伤疤，和修剪整齐的胡须——这些胡须在亲吻他时会带来些微微刺痒的触感。

经过一夜睡眠的缓冲，他的大脑慢慢地恢复了正常的认知，经常面对各种复杂突发事件的好处，就是能迅速接受事实并且调整自己的情绪。他很清楚自己不应当怀疑Stephen对自己的爱意，毕竟这是个连他最迟钝的下属都看得出的事实。

Stephen在睡梦中咕哝了几句，环在Everett肩膀上的那只手臂顺着他的背脊滑到他的腰际，将他更紧地贴着自己的胸口。

确实不该胡思乱想，Everett一边想着一边觉得自己好笑，他在被子下偷偷把腿跟Stephen的腿交缠在一起，看着空气中的灰尘在阳光下浮动翻滚，静静地感受着时间的流逝，直到闹钟响起。

Everett关掉闹钟，轻手轻脚地下床，Stephen还在睡，他脱掉那件过于宽松的灰色T恤，走到衣柜前，翻出内裤穿上，然后是熨烫整齐的衬衣和西裤——Stephen用魔法烫衣服的样子就像卡通片一样。

他现在很少回自己那间乏味的小公寓，而Stephen家的洗手间里长期摆着两把牙刷。

Everett给Stephen留了两片有点烤焦的培根和一个煎蛋，虽然用魔法可以轻易做得更好，但Everett更习惯于亲力亲为。

他打好了领带披上西装外套，准备去拿公文包时，Stephen才从洗手间里风风火火地冲出来——嘴边还带着剃须膏的痕迹，给他打开通往国务院的传送门。

——————————————————

晚上8点，结束了一天工作的Everett打开手机，Stephen半小时前发来了一封邮件：

『紧急情况，需去香港圣所处理，勿等 SS』

紧急情况，可能是一天，也可能是一周。短暂的相聚之后是漫长的分别，他们两人都太过忙碌，层出不穷的冲突与袭击让他们本就不多的相处时间被压缩到了极限。

Christine，那个名字又无端冒出来了，一整天这个名字就像一个看不见的幽灵一样时不时出来扰乱他的思绪，他必须要弄明白。

Everett从电脑里调出了Stephen Strange的档案，虽然在之前负责对Stephen的空间传送能力进行调查时，他曾粗略的浏览过Stephen在成为超级英雄之前的个人履历。但那时的他也不会想到这个人会成为自己的男友。

照片上的Stephen还没有两鬓的白发，也没有胡子，年轻而英俊，让Everett几乎下意识地吞了一下口水，虽然现在的模样也会让他为之沦陷，但年轻本身就是一种无法抗拒的吸引力。

这份简历光鲜亮丽却又平凡无奇——至少在Everett看来并不稀奇，在国务院工作，一份耀眼的个人履历只是块敲门砖，对于复杂敏感事态的应急处理能力才是他们所看中的。

Everett有很高的访问权限，可以调取大量公共机构的数据。他首先搜索了Stephen之前所在的医院，从同事入手的调查往往非常可靠，一共有6个叫Christine的40岁以下的女性工作人员，但并不能确定她们之中哪一个是送给Stephen手表的Christine。

至于他们医院近三年接收的患者中，叫Christine更是数不胜数，毕竟这个名字并不生僻。

不过 Everett很快便确定了到底是哪一个Christine送了他这块手表，因为那个Christine出现的地点实在太多了。从Stephen高中开始，她与他在同一个班念书，之后在同一个城市念大学，再之后在同一家医院的同一个科室供职。

他们的名字一同出现在当地室内二重奏比赛的获奖名单上、好几份著名的学术发表上、以及数也数不清的国际性学术会议和神经学交流晚宴邀请名单上。

他们科室的手术室登记情况显示，这两个人已经共同完成了上千台大大小小的手术了。

每获取一点信息，压在Everett心头的那个铅块便重了三分，他嘴角不自觉地露出了一点自嘲般的苦笑。三个月前，他与Stephen相识于一个偶然的错误，之后他代表政府跟Stephen签下了一纸协议，再之后他在国务院的走廊上接受了他的晚餐邀约，然后是那场毫无理性的一夜风流。

一边是地球上唯一的至尊法师，一边是身兼数职的国家公务员，他们之间仅存的相处时光只有一周不定几天的夜晚，而这些宝贵的时光大多浪费在了毫无意义的性爱上。在某些非常时期，这间在客厅摆着钢琴的豪华公寓连续几周都是空荡荡的。

即使不考虑婚姻，这种关系也并不健康，完全建立在肉体关系上的感情是经不起一点风吹雨打的。


	3. Chapter 3

国务院是一排低矮的灰色建筑物，在晚间灯光之下显得肃穆。Everett走进停车场，跟许多新建筑不同的是，这里的停车场是露天的。已经很晚了，车道上没有车辆进出，孤零零的一排白色的路灯照在结冰的树篱上。Everett拉紧了衣领，他早上忘记戴围巾了。

他的车停在停车场的角落，气温太低了，车上结了一层薄薄的冰壳。这些天一直都是Stephen接他下班，这辆两厢车一直丢在这儿吃灰，搞不好发动系统都冻坏了，明天还得提前下班把车送去修理中心保养。

打开车门，将公文包和笔记本电脑扔进后座，他拧开车钥匙，庆幸一切正常，而且燃油表还剩足够的油。

换言之，今天的一切还没有那么糟糕，美国队长离开国内的这些日子，突发状况像过去一样层出不穷，但应对危机的力量只有过去的一半。

也许还不到一半，钢铁侠一行签署了维也纳协议的英雄，他们的每次行动都需要通过层层汇报，在专人监视下出动，大大降低了清除敌人的效率。

相较于半年前，造成的损伤不减反增，应急处置小组临时扩充了成员名单，他好几个手下都被调到了一线充当联络员，使得内业的报告工作变得异常艰辛。

号召废除维也纳协议的呼声越来越高，也许很快美国队长和冬日战士他们就能结束流亡生涯，而他也能从层层叠叠的文件堆中解放了。认识Stephen三个月以来他还没有休过一次像样的假期，想到这，他的心突然又沉了一下，连约会也没有一次。

通常情况下，他最早也要到晚上8点才下班，如果有精神的话，他们会做爱，如果太过疲倦，他们便只是洗漱，遵循Everett良好的健康管理理念，早早地躺上床。

Everett这会还没吃晚饭，他在晚餐之前接了个重要电话，之后的一个小时则为文件的错误对手下大发脾气。等想起吃饭的时候，早就过了饭点。

在Stephen空闲的日子里，他们会利用传送门去餐馆吃饭，或者在家吃，之后他回到办公室继续工作，再不济也能隔空收到份外带食物，然后Stephen从传送门探出脑袋督促他忙里偷闲往嘴里塞两口。

这会Stephen大概卷入了某种麻烦，Everett边开车边寻思着，他有些担心，Stephen有时会带着可怕的伤口回来，他平时面对的敌人，既有基因改造人，也有其他魔法师，有的还来自不同宇宙和不同时间线，完全超越了他所能理解的范畴。

电梯门打开，他一边走着一边摸出钥匙，屋子里并不暖和，陈旧的暖气效果并不好，他打开空调，免得自己冻死在这2月的寒夜。屋内和他10天前离开时一模一样，只是略积薄尘，空白的墙壁上印着车辆的远光灯。

他简单地冲了个澡，换上自己的睡衣，披上晨衣坐到书桌前，打开笔记本，他的私人电脑，继续对Stephen和Christine的过往进行调查。2个小时之后，他满意地看着桌上打印出的一本厚厚的足有200页的文档，详细记载着Christine和Stephen在一起的点点滴滴。对Everett Ross来说，这就是一份完美的《与Stephen Strange长期共处指南》。

他爬进被窝，对自己的工作感到十分满意。他相信以他的执行力，可以充分利用业余时间执行其中绝大部分条款。

但从昨晚开始便时不时出现的那个幽灵并没有消失，它抓住了他的心脏，用力地拧着。他眼前无端地浮现出Christine与Stephen接吻时的样子，她与Stephen十指紧扣的样子，她与Stephen肌肤相亲时的样子……

他跳下床，冲进厨房给自己弄了一大杯热可可，甜腻的热饮迅速安抚了不安的情绪，他不能失眠，他的工作需要高强度地集中注意力，如果睡眠不足很可能犯下重大差错。


	4. Chapter 4

昨晚的睡眠不足显然造成了不小的影响，以至于Everett在接到调任时大脑一时当机。他有些木然地盯着那份文件，直到眼睛干涩得有些刺痛。

人言可畏，尽管像其他特工那样尽职尽责，他最终却变成了所谓的包庇者，也许是上周那次事故的处理上他太过维护Stephen的缘故，让不少人觉得扎眼了。

他想起了自己那份《与Stephen Strange长期共处指南》，有点自嘲地耸了耸肩，他对于这份感情做了力所能及的最高预期，而现实却马上反馈了最坏的结果，依照Stephen一贯的脾气，他说不定会把负责监视他的特工给关进其他次元的空间。

低下头揉了揉眉心，稍稍缓解了眼部的不适，三个月来积压的矛盾最终还是爆发了，Everett至今还清晰地记得他跟Stephen签下监控协议时，对方盯着自己时炽热的眼神，那时他完全深陷其中，压根就想不起“未来”二字。

眼下的“未来”就是，因为与奇异博士之间微妙而不可言说的特殊关系，Everett从安全办公室调到了外交办公室，相比前者特有的硝烟气味，后者则是在祥和的表面下暗流涌动。

同事们来帮他整理书桌，但任何一个人都能看出这不过是礼节上的客套。他的个人物品只有一个马克杯，一个笔筒，以及一小瓶胃药，连一个最小的纸箱都装不满。Everett最后一次坐进了自己的旧椅子，它仍旧宽阔而且足够柔软，契合着腰背的曲线，令人不舍，背靠着落地窗，光线良好。他走到窗前，望着窗外如湖水般澄澈的天空，冬日难得一见的阳光此刻却有些炫目。

新的办公室在这栋楼的另一端，跟在安全办公室不同的是，他拥有了独立的单间，以及一盆不知何时留下来的绿色植物，虽然小得可怜，却贵在安静，只从隔壁传来隐约的打字和谈话的声音，Everett一边听着那些声音一边心不在焉地整理着文件夹里的东西，直到一阵轻微的手机铃声打断了他的思绪。

*今晚六点半，老地方见   
——S.S

Everett突然发现自己对着手机屏幕傻笑了好几分钟，这大概是这阴郁的几天里唯一的好消息，尽管无意中发现了那串令人介怀的寄语，让他对自己的感情产生过根本性的怀疑，但Everett也很清楚，他们早就过了需要为这些小事而没完没了争吵的年纪了。

他暗暗计划着，下次回公寓应该把那份指南给扔进碎纸机。

天空变成澄净的深紫色，空气中的水分少得可怜，Everett站在停车场边，一阵干燥的寒风袭来，就像薄而锋利的刀片，他缩了缩脖子，紧紧抱着胳膊，好让自己稍微暖和一点。忙着熟悉新的工作环境，他中午没吃几口东西，这阵子饿得要命，对约好的那顿饭简直望眼欲穿。

熟悉的金色光芒溅射着组合成一个圆圈，Stephen穿着一身休闲装从传送门里走出来，他显然先回家把自己好好打理了一番才出门，但Everett仍然注意到了他额头上有一块仿佛烫伤般的红色灼痕。

Stephen胳膊下夹着外套和围巾，把Everett牢牢裹住后拉进自己怀里。“果然不出我所料，Kenny，你总是不记得要穿得厚点，尤其是在晴天，别忘了前一阵子你才刚得过流感。”

“遵命，大魔法师，你才更应该关注一下自己，你额头上的伤是怎么回事？”Everett伸手轻轻地触摸了一下，感觉Stephen难以察觉地缩了缩，似乎自己的触碰会灼伤他似的。

“这没什么，只是不小心擦伤了。”Stephen抓着Everett的手把他从自己的额头上挪开，轻轻地吻了他的手腕，搂着他的肩膀。“让我们走吧。”

“让我猜猜今天要去的店？你没穿正装，所以我们去吃日本料理？”Everett环着Stephen的腰，穿过传送门，他每次都会猜去哪里吃饭，不过这次跟过去的每一次一样都猜错了。


	5. Chapter 5

Everett背靠着卧室门口的储物柜，屋内很快就暖和了起来，围巾和外套早就远远地扔到了沙发上，也许是晚餐吃得太饱，此刻他头脑已经昏昏沉沉，却无法自如地摆脱思绪的困扰，Christine与Stephen的过往，刚刚失去的对Stephen的直接监控权限，重逢、以及眼前意乱情迷的氛围，就像一口混杂着多重复杂情绪的炖锅，却无法恰当地调味。

他仰着头接受着对下唇的吮吸，力度之大足以让它肿起，留下淤痕，淡淡的血腥味弥散开来，激发着情欲。Everett顺从地让Stephen一件一件地褪去自己的西装、衬衣、裤子，只在感受到他的手指拂过乳头的那一瞬间难以察觉地畏缩了一下。

也许连他自己都没注意到的迟疑，猛然闯入脑海，虽然Everett已经开始习惯了这种曾经对他而言完全陌生的性爱模式，但此刻目睹着自己逐渐被脱光、以及接下来被打开、被进入的过程，却令他感到无名的紧张，他对Stephen的过往做了太多不切实际的设想，他害怕失去Stephen，同时却无法释怀，纠结与情欲的斗争简直将他压得喘不过气来。

吮吸变成了轻吻并逐渐下移，Everett仰起头，任由Stephen啃噬着他的脖颈，含住喉结用舌头反复舔舐，牙尖划过皮肤，产生轻微的刺痛，这些痕迹在明天早上便只剩下淡淡的瘀血，若隐若现，但足够引人遐想。带着细微的焦虑，他已经可以感觉到自己欲望的挺立，甚至还有隐隐的湿润感在双腿间蔓延开来。

然而他并没有注意自己因为紧张，每一次的过度吞咽动作都完全被对方用口腔敏锐地捕捉到，就像那些难以察觉的轻轻地畏缩一般。尽管现在的身份是至尊法师，但Stephen曾经是一名顶尖的外科医生，除了无比灵巧的双手外，还有任何细枝末节都逃不过的眼睛。

即使感受到了这些异常，Stephen也只是尽量放慢了手上的动作以安抚爱人，宽厚的手掌从背部游弋到腰际，修长的指尖顺着股缝向内试探 。下腹的压力逐渐积累，难耐的骚动开始灼烧着神经末端，他迫不及待地一把将Everett拦腰抱到床上，挤进他的两腿之间，褪去内裤，将他的双腿大大分开，欣赏着眼前的景象：阴茎已经半勃，贴着小腹，前端分泌出亮晶晶的粘液，隐秘的穴口被完全暴露出来，缩合着，诉求着强烈的欲望，甚至连Everett为了掩饰自己的羞耻感而用手臂挡住脸的样子都让他血脉喷张。

Stephen将润滑剂倒在手上捂热，用指尖沾取后涂抹着后穴的入口处，手指打着圈，按摩着紧密的肌肉，时不时向内挤压，帮助放松。但今天的Everett有些紧张过度了，在Stephen看来，眼前的爱人与平时相比有种说不出的疏离感。

“Kenny，你心里有事。”Stephen突然停下了手上的动作，身下的人不满地睁开眼。“你突然变得紧张过头了，前天晚上你可不是这这副模样。”

“我以为不会有人在这个时候……还能像心理医生一样置身事外？还是说……报送给我的档案错误……你拿的是个心理学学位？”Everett就像被碰到了痛脚一般，突然反击，但Stephen猛地将食指捅进了穴口，瞬间堵住了他剩余的话。

“恢复得不错，鉴于两天前这个小洞被插得完全合不拢。”Stephen拔出手指，带着恶作剧式的坏笑，Everett趁机摸到Stephen的大腿狠狠掐了一把。他听见对方嗤地一下笑了，第二根手指进入，进一步扩开甬道，抚摸湿滑的内壁。

Everett脸颊绯红，控制不住喉间的喘息，如果是在稍微正式点的场合，他大概都会乐意好好跟Stephen聊聊自己的心情，不过眼下自己全身赤裸，双腿被对方的膝盖按住，还被插了两根手指，这个姿势显然并不适合聊什么正经话题。

但这一点恰恰就是最令人担忧的，他们都太过忙碌，仅剩的相处时光一如眼前这样毫无意义地虚度，罪恶感与欲望甚至一并激发出一种自暴自弃的快感。

Everett无从得知Stephen此刻心里在想些什么，只知道他的那两根手指正深入自己的后穴，进行着扩张工作，指尖够到敏感点，以恰到好处的力道揉搓着，每一次抚弄都带来一阵颤抖。内壁不自觉地吸吮着外来的异物，在刺激下涌出粘腻的分泌物，混合着润滑剂，顺着叉开的指关节落到到了身下的被单上。

差不多准备好了，Stephen抽出手指，轻轻扒开已经被充分扩张的穴口，可以看见内部柔软而充血的粘膜组织抽搐着，沾满了透明的粘液，性致盎然，在手指的抚弄下敏感得一触即发，Everett仍然紧紧地捂住自己的眼睛，仿佛打定主意不去看。

他扶着阴茎探入穴口，任凭头部被紧紧包裹，接着发力向内挺入，头部撑开褶皱，在润滑下顺利地前进，内壁像往常那样紧实而炙热，紧密地包裹着柱体。Everett屏住呼吸，身体内逐渐被填满，在第一次触及敏感点时，带来一阵难以抑制的收缩，阴茎只进入了不到一半，却并不继续深入，而是开始了缓慢的抽送，撞击着那块小小的敏感点。

Everett有些吃痛，他的肩膀肌肉突然收紧，双腿过于夹着Stephen的腰部，他无意识地压抑地呻吟着，吃痛而忍耐的鼻音反而进一步刺激了情欲的喷涌，他的阴茎半勃着紧贴小腹，一次都没被抚触的龟头随着一次次撞击涌出透明的前液，身体内部充盈到有些胀痛，阴茎头部准确地压迫着隐秘的腺体，伴随着过电般的快感，确实是性爱中美妙的部分，只是Everett仍然紧紧捂住眼睛，肩膀和腹部的肌肉简直紧张到令Stephen有些难以活动。

“放松……Kenny，你今天怎么了？”Stephen又一次问了相同的内容，伴随着几下精准地捅到了敏感点，让Everett一时失声。

“我的工作…嗯…确实遇到了麻烦，但是拜托…嗯…Stephen……哈…啊……别在这时候…哈…啊…Stephen…啊……啊！”他忍不住叫出对方的名字，喘息与呻吟终于从喉咙深处释放，高潮也在同时突然来临。阴茎头部对于敏感点的刺激就像高压电击，让Everett几乎忘记自己下一句要说什么，他的头脑已经完全陷入一片空白，那口炖锅，连同其中糟糕的情绪，似乎被突然扔进了垃圾桶。白色的精液混合着透明的前液从他半勃的阴茎前端一股一股地涌出，落在他的肚子上。

Stephen的双手突然从Everett的腰部离开，转而同钢筋般紧紧箍住他的手腕，用难以想象的力道将他的双手固定在头部两侧，逼迫着他看着自己，Everett的眼睛已经被揉得通红，生理性的泪水氤氲在眼眶周围，因为剧烈的快感眼神都有些失焦。

与此同时，刚才只进入半段的阴茎猛地捅到最深处，但在一波波快感的袭击下几乎感觉不到多少疼痛。Everett尽力张开双腿，放松肌肉，接纳每一次深及根部的撞击，就像他往常那样，从不考虑当下，更不考虑未来。

房间内一时只剩二人的喘息与交合时肉体的摩擦，Everett的双腿已经合不拢了，脚趾张开，双手紧紧地握成拳，短短的指甲深陷皮肉，但对方的动作丝毫没有停下来的意思，抽送的幅度配合他的尺寸，对于身形瘦小的Everett来说一向有些过于吃力，但强烈的压迫感却让他欲罢不能。穴口被干得发红，扩张到极限，因疼痛和快感带来的收缩和压迫同时也让Stephen同样感到窒息不已。

第二次高潮的来临如同一场海啸， Everett紧紧蜷缩脚趾，浑身的肌肉紧绷，阴茎顶端敏感得一塌糊涂，还没来得及释放自己，便被Stephen俯下身用嘴唇封住了所有的尖叫与喘息，他的双手和双腿都被牢牢制住，完全动弹不得，只能间或发出一阵绵软而享受的鼻音。

他能完整地背出Stephen作为超级英雄的体格与力量数据，但从未以这样露骨的方式感受过，酥麻而胀痛的感觉从骨盆中扩散，之前那些游弋的闯入性念头在绝对的力量差下不堪一击，随着每一次深及根部的顶弄四散而逃。

快感攀到了最顶端，阴茎捅到了最深处，在内壁一阵阵无法抑制的收缩与压迫下，Stephen终于将自己释放出来，粘稠的白色液体与其他粘液混合，搅动着发出令人腿软的气泡声。

他将缩小了一些的阴茎从后穴拔出，Everett随即感到一股热流顺着股缝滑落下来，他的穴口仍半开着，因充血而肿胀起来，边缘满是黏液，一片狼藉，Stephen射得又满又多，此刻却戏弄地将手指插入试图阻止精液从其中流出。

回味了一下高潮的余韵后，Stephen便翻身在他身边躺下，房间里一时陷入了寂静，直到被一声轻微的抽泣打破了。

Everett突然意识到自己在哭。

但是他看到Stephen慌慌张张翻身爬起来给自己擦眼泪，搂着他入怀，反复询问是不是刚才不小心把他弄疼了时，Everett却突然破涕为笑，他的脸现在看起来一定糟糕透了。


	6. Chapter 6

Stephen猛地睁开眼睛，深夜的窗外一片漆黑，只有星星点点的车灯划过，他坐起身，身边空荡荡的，他有些惊慌地掀掉被褥，却发现床上并没有第二个人，身边的被窝空空如也，连一丝体温都没有，Everett不见了。

他跳下床，拖鞋被甩到了一边，光着的脚板踩在深色木制地板上发出微弱的嘎吱声。屋里的灯被悉数打开，明亮到炫目，然而这里没有任何他人曾经踏足的迹象，积满了灰尘的餐桌上，孤零零地摆着一只高脚杯，杯底沉积的深红色液体看起来像干涸的血迹，他清楚地记得在吧台上还有一个只装着冰水的玻璃杯，但那上面空空如也。他冲到门口打开鞋柜，却没找到那双本应躺在鞋柜的小小的棕色浅口皮鞋。

属于另一个人，Everett Ross的痕迹，彻底消失了。

就连气味都消失了，他无比清晰地记得Everett那精心梳理到脑后的淡金色柔软的头发，以及发丝间的味道，但现在屋子里什么气味都没有留下。

他狂奔着冲下楼，在深夜的纽约接头就像没头苍蝇一般乱窜，他打开了无数扇玻璃门，穿过无数间店面，却无法找到那个熟悉的瘦小身影，如果他曾经来过，那么应该不会离开得太远。

Stephen终于跑不动了，气喘吁吁地停了下来，胸腔里因为过度呼吸而隐隐刺痛，他弯下腰，两只手支撑着膝盖，感到无比沮丧。但就在这时，他突然发现了有什么不同，他的双手，不再粗糙、布满丑陋的疤痕，而是光滑无比，一条细微的伤痕都找不到，指甲修剪得整整齐齐。

他看向身边的橱窗，在昏黄街灯的照射下，他看到的不再是一张饱经沧桑、胡子拉碴的脸，而是一张光洁的，细心修整的脸庞，鬓角乌黑，修剪得整整齐齐。

印在橱窗里的Stephen Strange，仍旧是那个世界顶尖的神经外科医生，而不是什么至尊法师，而Everett Ross，这个人从未存在过，只不过是他的一场春梦而已。

就在他莫名其妙冒出这个念头的同时，突然感到一阵头晕目眩，路灯的光线突然变得过于明亮，仿佛一团燃烧的火球，然后世界瞬间从脚下崩塌，短暂的坠落后，黑暗便从头顶闭合，吞没了所有的光和声音，寂静压迫着鼓膜，甚至连细微的振动都被完全封锁。

“……”

“……phen……”

Stephen似乎听到有人在遥远的地方喊他的名字，但耳朵里像灌满了水，听不出声音的主人，甚至找不到地面在哪，在虚空中毫无规则地游荡。

“Stephen！”

他终于听清楚了声音的来源，本能推动着他用力向前游动，双脚划过虚空，却踩不到任何物体，就像一条徒劳地逆着溪流游动的鲑鱼一般。

“Stephen！看在上帝的份上，你这是怎么了？”

这次声音大了许多，也清晰了不少，他感到自己的肩膀被用力地压着，那种如坠虚空的感觉瞬间烟消云散，眼前开始亮起来了，他睁开眼睛，发现自己正蜷缩在床上，满头大汗，窗外就像梦里一样一片漆黑。

Everett正跪在他身边，双手还紧紧地按着他的肩膀，脸色苍白，当发现Stephen终于醒来时，他才慢慢松开双手，因为紧张而僵硬的身体开始放松下来。

“我这是……？”Stephen有些迷糊地看着Everett揉着酸痛的手臂，一边还转动着腕关节。

“感谢上帝，Stephen，你总算醒了，我还以为我的手腕会脱臼呢……你力气太大了。”Everett打了个大大的哈欠，打算下床给Stephen倒杯水，但在双脚接触地面之前，他的手腕便被紧紧地扣住。

“不，不要走。”

Stephen长长的手臂从身后环住Everett的肩膀，脑袋直直地靠住他瘦削的背部，尽管感到有些困惑不解，Everett却也顺从地把脚收了回来，他转过身，轻轻抱住Stephen的脑袋，让他的额头抵在自己胸口上，汗水逐渐浸透了薄薄的睡衣。隔着薄薄的布料，他能感觉到对方急促的呼吸，肩膀发出一阵一阵轻微的颤抖。

Everett不知道他在梦中看见了什么，但现在的Stephen，紧紧地躲在他的怀里，一扫往日法师的高傲，反而像个害怕的孩子。“怎么了？Stephen，发生了什么？”Everett尽量轻声地问道，但对方只是摇头。

“没什么，Kenny，只是一个噩梦而已。”Stephen的呼吸似乎逐渐平稳了下来，他直起身体，伸手捏了捏Everett的肩膀，示意他躺下。

“睡吧。”


End file.
